Best Friends Start With Fights
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: Blaine is Judy's best friend and maybe, sorta, kinda her secret crush, but of course she's not going to let that interfere with their friendship! ... maybe. A fic from Blaine's past. Blaine/OC friendship. First story so be nice. COMPLETE! :D
1. He's Not So Popular

**Okay, so I'm not sure how this works or if I'm doing this right so please, bear with me! This story is supposed to be about Blaine's past I do have a writing schedule and I'm almost done the second chapter so yes I'll update often and no don't send tons of messages asking for more chapters. (Ha! I'm getting ahead of myself, i don't even know if anyone is going to read this yet!)** **This chapter** **is short and kinda more like an introduction so the actual plot will come later in the longer, better chapters! I don't want to make this too rambly so I'll wrap it up. Reviews will be greatly appreciated but nothing mean please! :)**

**Thanks, MsTalented25 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, Blaine, Darren Criss, or any of the story lines you may recognize! But I do own all the original characters! (yay me!)**

* * *

><p><span>He's Not So Popular<span>

Blaine Anderson is definitely not popular. At first you would wonder why, he is nice, kind, generous, and an all around great guy. He is a little short but still very handsome. He is athletic, although he didn't play on any sports teams. He's smart without coming across as a know-it-all or being grouped as a "nerd". Of course that's just at first, get to know him a little better and it's apparent why he's not part of the popular clique. He is part of the schools show choir, the only one of two guys in the group and the other boy was at the very bottom of the social food chain. He auditioned for the school musical and of course got the role. He doesn't really like to talk to anyone out of his group of friends, which he doesn't have to worry about because people ignored him anyway, and he always seems like he's nervous or even afraid. You could tell that he was hiding something, that he wasn't being true to himself, and you would be right. Although the main reason for his failed social status would probably be that he didn't care. He was perfectly happy being a loser, he had some great friends and that's really all that mattered to him. So here he was sitting with his four good friends and of course Judy. Judy was truly his best friend, they had so much in common and they hung out all the time. He felt like he could tell her anything, well, almost anything.

"So who finished the math homework last night? I certainly didn't!" Angie, or Angela, said. Angie was short with a cute brown bob haircut and equally cute big brown eyes. She had a very warm smile that sadly she didn't show very often because of the monstrous amount of metal attached to her teeth supposedly making them straighter.

"I did!" Cassandra piped up. She preferred to be called Cassie and most people only called her Cassandra when they were mad or wanted to annoy her. Cassie wasn't fat, she was just _very_ muscular due to how much training she was doing. She wore baggy clothes to try and hide herself and was constantly being teased about her figure. Add glasses, bright red (really it was orange) hair and freckles and she was instantly an outcast. Joining glee club, mathletes, and quiz bowl definitely didn't help either.

"You always finish, normal people like us don't!" Katie grumbled. Katie had a very quick temper, and was upset very easily, her mood could be all over the place depending on the day, place, and time. Right now she seemed to be irritable and crabby. Only her close friends really tolerated her mood swings, everyone else was intimidated or weirded out, but she was actually a very nice, intelligent, honest girl. She had dirty blonde/light brown hair that she was constantly changing by adding highlights, clip-on extensions, and cutting it in different ways ever few days. Today her blue and green bangs were hanging down in front of her face while the rest of her thick brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She had piercing green eyes and small, defined features.

"What about you Maddy?" Angie asked. Maddy just shook her head in response. She had just come to the school a few weeks ago and her friends were trying to get her to come out of her shell but the only person she had spoken to was Katie. All Katie would tell them is that she's been through a rough time and wasn't ready to talk to people about it yet, problem was she wasn't ready to talk to people about _anything_yet. She still sang though, no solos, but she did harmonize in the background. She was pale with blonde hair, and deep hazel eyes filled with sadness.

"See!" Katie protested, "Normal people don't do homework!" Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"Okay well what about you guys, did you finish?" She asked turning to Judy and Blaine.

"Almost," Judy sighed, "There were only a couple of questions I didn't understand so I just left them." One might say Judy was perfect. She was tall and blonde with bright blue eyes. Her fashion sense was impeccable and she always looked polished and put together. She was smart as well as a star soccer player, and part of many other extra curricular activities, her favourite being glee club. One also might ask why she was hanging out in the "loser gang" as the popular kids put it, but the answer to that was simple. They were her best friends and she loved them. She felt comfortable around them and wasn't afraid to let her mask slip a little. She loved all her friends. Especially Blaine, he was her very best friend, and sometimes she wished they were more than that. Of course he was being an average teenage boy and was completely oblivious, but she found that cute and was actually a bit thankful because if he found and didn't feel the same way it would make their friendship incredibly awkward. Yes, being best friends with Blaine and secretly crushing on him was mush better than telling him how she felt and not being friends with him at all.

"I can help you later if you want. I got it all!" Blaine offered with a smile.

"Sure!" Judy agreed because any excuse to spend time with Blaine was one she was definitely going to take. Just then the bell rang, and the six of them got up with very little enthusiasm.

"Ugh! I have chemistry! I seriously swear if Ms. Thompson gives us anymore homework I'm gunna give her a piece of my mind and fist!" Katie scowled.

"I'd like to see that!" Angie said with a laugh. Katie shot her a glare and opened her mouth to snap back, but Maddy whispered something in her ear.

"What'd she say?" asked Cassie.

"She says that she has English and will need to stay a bit late for some help on the essay, so she'll probably be late for glee." Katie replied, all the bitterness from earlier gone from her voice.

"That's okay!" Blaine said with a smile, and Maddy returned the smile very shyly.

"Well me and Blaine are off to History, see y'all later." Judy said grabbing Blaine's hand and heading away from their friends. She knew that if they waited much longer they'd be late and neither Judy nor Blaine had been late that year, Judy very much wanted to keep it that way, being the perfect student and all.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, this month we are going to be working on partner projects. These projects will require minimal help from myself and you must choose your partner wisely, I don't want anyone goofing off so the partners must be girlboy. You are going to split the work, but you will still need to work together during class, and on your own time, so let me know once you've chosen a partner and I will give you the instruction booklets." When the teacher finished her little speech, students began to mill about the classroom trying to find a decent partner that they might actually get a good mark with. Off course Judy didn't have to look for her partner, another advantage to having a boy best friend. Her and Blaine went up to the front got their booklets inwardly groaning at the size, they must have been 30 pages thick double sided, all filled with questions and activities to be completed by the end of the month. Slumping back down into their seats they began to discuss the project, their previously happy mood ruined by the workload now bestowed upon them.

"Okay this looks like a lot of work." Blaine said flipping through the book, his eyes wide.

"We should probably start as soon as we can, none of the other teachers gave us homework today so how about you come over tonight and we'll get right to it?" Judy asked with the same determination she used when facing any other challenge, because really, Judy loved a challenge.

"Sounds good to me!" Blaine said with a shrug and one of his signature smiles. Judy was inwardly squealing, yet another reason to spend time with her best friend and secret crush, how much more lucky can she get!


	2. Friends and Fear

**Yeah! Chapter two! :D I'm so excited about this story and it doesn't really matter because this is just fanfiction, but whatever! I had 22 visitors on my last chapter from all over the world! I just think it's so cool that people in other country's, other continents even**, **are reading this! It's so cool, and I want to personally thank you all, you mean a lot to me cause if no one had read it I probably wouldn't have continued! No one reviewed or favourited or followed though :(** **I'm not super obsessed with that but it still would be nice if you guys could leave a quick review.**

**Okay enough of that! this chapter was originally supposed to go up Wednesday but I finished early and couldn't help but put it up now! :) I had to change my whole writing schedule but I think it was worth it! (Yes I have a writing schedule, I'm a nerd right?) So yeah for early chapters!**

**Last but probably the most important! I need a romantic duet between a girl and a guy for an upcoming chapter and I'm drawing a complete blank! If anyone has any ideas I will worship the ground you walk on... okay not really, but I will give you credit when I write that chapter! Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**Alright! I'm moving on now! If you're still reading this you're are AMAZING! :D**

**Thanks, MsTalented25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything or anyone you have seen or heard on Glee. :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Friends and Fear<span>

That afternoon after glee practice, Blaine and Judy quickly packed up their stuff, said a quick goodbye to their friends and headed out. Judy's house wasn't to far from their school so they walked enjoying the fresh air and each others company.

"So you're sure your mom will be fine with me just showing up like this?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding?" Judy chuckled, "She loves you! When you don't show up for a few days she stars to ask about you, seriously, sometimes I think she wants you for a son. One time she called your mom just to see how you were doing because I told her you weren't at school that day and another time-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Blaine interrupted her rambles with a smirk on his face. "But if she doesn't want me to stay it's your fault, and you'll be doing extra history work!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Judy waved off the empty threat. "Oh by the way, you know glee club is doing a performance Monday and while you were in the washroom we voted you to sing lead."

"_What?__" _Blaine squawked! "I can't go up in front of the entire school and sing by _myself!__" _

"Come on Blaine! You have a great voice, you're probably the best in the group, and we still need five members to have enough to compete. Don't you want to go to a real competition Blaine? One with judges and other teams and everything?" She asked.

"Of course I do but why should me singing lead get anyone to join the team? You're the most liked out of the group." He answered gesturing towards Judy.

"Least hated would be more like it." Judy corrected him sadly. "But anyway that's not the point. The point it we voted and your doing it." She basically commanded him, using her scary voice that most people give into immediately. Of course Blaine wasn't like most people, at least not to Judy.

"No Judy, I- you know, I'll just-" He sputtered trying to find a decent reason. "I just can't!" He finally said giving up.

"Please Blaine! We _need_ you!" Judy moved on from demanding to downright begging. Grabbing his hand and looking him in the eye, she gave him her best puppy dog pout. "Do this for me?" She could see him hesitating. He knew it was Judy's dream to sing on a real stage, in front of a real, appreciative audience.

"I'll think about it. _If,_you shut up until I make my decision." He added after Judy opened her mouth to make another comment.

"Fair enough." She sighed dramatically, "Come on let's get home soon so we can eat cookies and start on our history." She said dragging him to her house smiling at the fact that neither had let go of the others hand.

* * *

><p>"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I'M HOME! AND I"VE BROUGHT BLAAAAAIIIINE!" Judy called into the house as soon as they stepped in.<p>

"There's no reason to yell, I'm right here!" Judy's mom scolded before turning to give Blaine a big hug. "Blaine it's so good to see you! How've you been?" she asked.

"I've been great Mrs. Peters, thank you for asking." Blaine replied politely.

"Oh that's great, but Blaine how many times have I told you, call me Karen! Now do you want a snack? Are you going to watch TV?" She practically gushed, Karen Peters was one of those people who always seemed like they had way too much energy, and never took anything seriously. It could be good at times but not at others.

"Actually mom, we're here for homework." Judy explained very unenthusiastically. "We'll be going up to my room to work, so if you can just bring something for us to eat, that'd be great!"

"No problem, and I'll be pretty quick so _only _work right?" She asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Of course mom, what else would we be doing?" Judy asked a bit confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Judy's mom trailed of, obviously she wasn't thinking nothing, "I'll bring the snacks up in a bit, just remember to leve the door open." She said with a wink in Blaine's direction.

"Oh GOD MOM! No… just- what? NO!" Judy stammered. She was mortified, how could her mom suggest they were together, they were just really good friends. She could feel her face growing redder by the second, oh god what if Blaine figures out she likes him? Even worse what if the idea scares, or repulses him so much that he'll just run away? Great now her mom just completely ruined an entire 4-year long friendship with one stupid comment!

"Wait, so you two aren't dating?" Judy's mom asked looking a little surprised.

"No Mrs. P, just really good friends." Blaine said calmly and Judy let out a sigh of relief. Her mom's idiotic comment hadn't completely destroyed her whole life. Judy finally let herself glance in Blaine's direction, he looked totally calm, cool, and collected. No emotion was shown on his face at all. Judy wasn't sure if this was a good sign, or a bad one, so she chose to ignore it.

"Okay mom, we're just gunna go upstairs now, you don't have to bring up a snack I think we'll be fine!" She dragged Blaine up the stairs desperately trying to avoid the awkward situation that her mother was creating downstairs. They got into her room and she sat down on her bed, Blaine sat down at her desk looking slightly uncomfortable, which is weird because he comes over all the time and is never uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry, about my mom, I don't know why she would say something like that, so, yeah, I'm just so, _so,_ _SO_ sorry!" She tried to put into words how she felt. Not the part about her crushing on him for a year or so now, but the part where she felt even worse than him about her mother's stupidity.

"Hey, no problem, don't worry about it. Parents are made to embarrass us, and my mom would probably say something worse. No big deal, and you don't need to apologize." He said giving her a smile, which she gratefully returned. "Now how about we get started on this project, I have a feeling it's going to take a while." He complained changing the subject.

"Yep, we better get started." And so they did, they got right down to work without further discussion, for a while anyway.

* * *

><p>Throw, bounce, catch. Throw, bounce, catch. <em>Whoosh,<em>_bam,__plop.__ Whoosh,__bam,__plop._ It was a continuous rhythm that was starting to get _very_ annoying. Blaine had said he was talking a "five minute break," of course once he found the bouncy ball in his pocket that had turned into a fifteen minute break and it didn't seem like he was going to stop the one sided game of catch anytime soon. _Whoosh,__bam,__plop.__ Whoosh,__bam,__plop. _At first Judy thought it was cute, watching his face screw up in concentration, but now that insanely infectious rhythm was just annoying, especially when she was trying to work on _their_ history project. _Whoosh,__bam,__plop.__ Whoosh,__bam,__plop._

"Okay can you stop please?" She said, giving up on trying to ignore him.

"Why?" He asked innocently, yet he didn't stop playing with that damn bouncy ball.

"Because it's distracting and I'm trying to work on _our_ project!" She snapped back.

"Oh forget about the project, it's not due till the end of the month!" He said turning his attention fully to the green rubber ball flying from the wall to his hand.

"Fine," She sighed reluctantly closing her text book, "But if we're taking a break you are not playing with that bouncy ball!"

"All right." He said giving an exaggerated sigh then pocketing the bouncy ball. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know!" she said a little defensively. She paused for a minute, thinking of a topic to talk about, with her other friends it was always guys but obviously she couldn't talk to Blaine about Blaine, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked out of the blue.

"You know, I'm not sure." He said pausing for a sec, obviously thinking, "My dad wants me to be a doctor or a lawyer or something, but all those jobs seem boring and I'm really squeamish with blood and stuff." She nodded, understanding fully what he meant. Her dad sliced his finger open once and she thought she was going to throw up at the sight. "What about you?"

"I want to be a performer." She stated determined to make her dreams come true. "I don't care what it is really, but I want to make my living doing something I love and right now what I love most is performing. Singing, acting, dancing, a mix of two or three, I don't care, as long as I'm happy really. I don't want to get my hopes up to high, but really my true dream is Broadway. I would also love to write my own music though."

"So are you planning on moving to New York?" he asked once her improvised speech on life goals was finished.

"Yes. Definitely yes. There really is no question, if I want to make it, I have to go to New York!" she answered.

"Well I think you would be perfect on Broadway, you're the best I know!" He gave her a smile.

"Thanks but you really don't have much to compare me to. In this miserable state I may seem good, but once I get to New York, I'm afraid I wont even compare to some of the people out there." She said sadly fidgeting with her sweater.

"Hey, look at me." He said moving closer "You can do it! The more you believe in yourself the more likely it is to happen."

"Thanks Blaine, you're the best!" she said pulling him into a hug. Neither of them saw Judy's mom walk by the open door, her eyes widening at the sight. She quickly ran away from the door fighting back a squeal. She knew it was silly, she was acting like a teenage girl, but this was her daughter's first boyfriend so she had a good reason to be excited.

"So want to get back to work?" he asked.

"Not really but I guess we should." She answered turning her attention back to her text book.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to get married?" apparently this time it was Blaine's turn to ask a random question out of the blue. That boy had some troubles staying on task, they had only been working on the history for another ten minutes or so. "Like when your older I mean."<p>

"Yeah, of course. When I meet the right person I mean. How about you?" she said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"I don't know, I'm really happy being single and I think I could be happy in life without a wife." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but they had been friends too long and Judy knew something was bugging him.

"Well, do you like anyone right now?" she asked, trying not to sound hopeful. She didn't know if it was just her mind tricking her into seeing things she wanted to see, but she was almost sure there was a flicker of something in Blaine's eyes. It almost looked like, fear? But why would Blaine be scared? 'Maybe he does like someone,' she thought 'maybe he can't tell me who it is because it's me! No, don't get your hopes up only to have them come crashing down, but still he had looked scared…'

"No, not really. Do you?" Blaine said a little to quickly, Judy could only hope that was a good thing, but now she had to cover for herself. As great as it would be if Blaine liked her, she wasn't going to risk telling him yet, not until she was sure.

"Um…uh, yeah. Robby, in my…math class. I mean he's cool, and stuff." This was a blatant lie. Yes Robby was cool but she didn't know him, in fact she wasn't even sure if he was actually in her math class. All she knew was that if Blaine did like her, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it right now, his facial expression didn't change at all when she mentioned Robby. Well, this was certainly confusing for poor Judy.

"Cool, yeah he's a cool dude." he said giving her a smile. "Hey did you catch the game yesterday?" he smoothly changed the subject.

"No. What happened?" she asked, a little disappointed.

"Okay so, It was the first quarter, the Buckeye's had two downs left…" Judy pretended to listen to him ramble on about their favourite college football team, when really she was deep in thought. 'What am I going to do about this crush? This boy is going to drive me crazy! Oh, actually forget "going to" he already is.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is called Moms Make The Worst Gossip and is scheduled to go up on Friday (But we all know that could change ;) and I still need a duet, just saying... <strong>

**P.S. My brother figured out my iPod pass code so I changed it to a password. What was that password? . It now takes me two minutes to type in my password. I regret nothing. :)  
><strong>


	3. Moms Make The Worst Gossip

**OKAY I'M SOOOO SORRY! I told you at the end of last chapter that I would post this yesterday and I would have but my internet crashed! I couldn't go on the internet on either of the two computers in this house or my iPod, and my dad told me that the phone's weren't working. So yeah you guys probably didn't even notice I was gone, or you did but you just assumed i died after the last episode of glee!**

**Speaking of the last episode of glee (see what I did there ;) It actually exceeded my expectations! I didn't think I'd like it cause I'm a baby penguin and find "adult subjects" quite awkward, but it was mostly about the emotional part of it and I actually think they handled it quite well. They managed to shove a lot of plot into one episode without making it seemed rushed (except for the mike/dad scene which i think they could have done better) and they editing was really good! I loved how they play and the plot was kinda shadowing each other.**

**Anyway, I still really need that romantic duet! Seriously, I will love you forever if you could give me a suggestion! I don't have any ideas and I'm already done writing up to the part where i need it! So yeah thanks! I've had forty visitors to this story so far... FOURTY! I think that's amazing! I don't know if anyone liked this story cause no one favourited or reviewed or whatever but I still think it's really cool that people actually read it! (A review would be nice too, just saying;)**

**Thanks :) MsTalented25**

* * *

><p><span>Moms Make The Worst Gossip<span>

Life had gone on pretty much as normal for the next couple days. The glee club stuck together in their faithful group of losers ignoring the dirty looks and insults thrown at them because words meant nothing. It was lunch, so Blaine joined the back of the line with Cassie and Angie chatting while they collected their helping of bland cafeteria food. Blaine wanted a sandwich but sadly he was short a couple of dollars, his friends offered to pay for him but of course he refused. His friends may not be poor but Blaine knew that his family had significantly more money than them so excepting money felt wrong, besides he had enough money for the chilli and that was his second choice.

"What are you doing this Friday Blaine?" Angie asked paying for her Caesar salad.

"Nothing, why?" he replied.

"We're all going to the movies, do you want to come?" Cassie explained.

"Of course, what time would it be?" he asked.

"Movie starts at six, so I could pick you up at your house around twenty to." Angie answered. Blaine was about to agree saying that five forty was a perfect time for him, but before he could start his lunch was suddenly flying out of his hands and onto his face. He dropped his tray, already the warm brown goop was soaking his cardigan, running down his face, and no doubt sticking to his long brown curls. He expected an apology, or at least someone who hadn't meant to do it, but what he did not expect was four members of the football team laughing in his face.

"What the hell!" He shouted, his anger towards the boys rising.

"Oh, sorry glee freak, did we mess up your hair?" Cameron, a tall, blonde, muscular guy, said mockingly.

"Wacha gunna do 'bout it pretty boy, gunna run off and sing about it?" another boy with a buzz cut said. Blaine was aware of the crowd slowly forming around him and he had no idea what to do. Sure he had been made fun of before but no one had ever ganged up on him quite like this.

"Nah, he's too weak and girly to do anything about it." A third one chimed in, Blaine just stood there trying to keep at least a shred of dignity.

"I think your right Josh, he's too stupid. Look at him just standing there like an idiot!" the last jock taunted. Blaine closed his eyes, 'They're just words, words can't hurt you, they'll go away in a bit, they'll only hurt you if you provoke it, just stay where you are and stay calm.' He tried to ignore all the hateful words being said, but as soon as Cameron, who was obviously the leader, opened his mouth Blaine just couldn't stay calm anymore.

"He's such a stupid _homo_, too gay to even stand up for himself!" He spat with disgust, suddenly Blaine couldn't take it, he snapped launching himself at the boy with so much force he knocked them both off their feet. Cameron was startled for a second, allowing Blaine to get a couple good punches in, but soon he was fighting back and Blaine, being the weaker of the two, was losing miserably.

"Hey! _HEY!_ STOP IT! Both of you!" Judy's voice rang through the room with such force and ferocity that everyone else cheering on the fight went silent and the two boys separated still glaring daggers at each other. Cameron didn't look too bad, he only had a small cut above his right eye, but Blaine on the other hand had a split lip, and a nasty red mark around his left eye that would soon turn black, along with the other minor cuts a bruises. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she rounded on Cameron, as all his friends slipped into the crowd like the cowards they are.

"It's Not my fault, he's the one who jumped me!" the boy whined giving Blaine a dirty look.

"Oh that's it is it?" Judy asked taking a step closer, "It's all his fault, and you weren't doing anything to provoke him?" she took another step closer and the height difference was now apparent. Judy was probably the tallest person in the 8th grade, and the glare she was giving Cameron was a bit more than intimidating. "So you're," She poked him in the chest, "completely innocent?" Cameron's eyes were wide with fear but he still managed to nod his head. "Interesting!" Judy said with mock surprise, "Well what do they," she turned to the crowd and raised her voice, "Have to say about it?" Quickly everyone who had previously been staring at her and the two boys turned away and tried to make themselves look busy. "Well then, we'll just be going now." She finished and walked away. Blaine started to follow but suddenly he felt someone tug his arm brutally, turning around he found himself face to face with Cameron.

"What?" he growled not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Next time Anderson, you're dead, and I'll make sure your little girlfriend isn't around to protect you." He snarled. Blaine yanked his arm away, and began to follow Judy.

"Thanks for the heads up." He threw over his shoulder, his voice dripping with sarcasm and pure hatred. Cameron just became one of Blaine's least favourite people.

* * *

><p>Blaine followed Judy all the way down the hall before the truth of Cameron's words really set in. He had always known deep down, but he didn't really know how to deal with his feelings. The fight with Cameron had sort of been a wake up call, he hadn't acted out because the words were untrue and offensive, he acted out because the words were a truth he had been trying to deny for some time now. He could feel tears well up in his eyes and his throat started to close off. 'No! Don't cry! That's exactly what they would want you to do!' He thought to himself, but as the full force of his emotions took over him he had to stop, large choked back sobs shaking his whole body. The next thing he knew two strong, comforting, familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders and were gently rubbing his back. He leaned into his best friends shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, not even caring how much of a wreck he was.<p>

"It's okay, his words didn't mean anything, he's just a stupid, no good, lousy _pig_, who's never going to make anything of himself and is going to be stuck here for the rest of his life." She murmured softly in his ear. He wanted to argue, to say that Cameron's words had meant everything, that they were all true no matter how mean they were meant to be, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than stain Judy's shoulder with his tears and some lunchroom chili. 'I'm such a coward!' he thought 'I can't even tell Judy, my best friend, the single most important person in my life, the truth. Heck I just barely admitted it to myself! I'm such a stupid, coward.' As he started to get a hold of himself, his sobs turning into little whimpers, he pulled himself off of Judy and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry you had to see that." He mumbled sadly, snuffling a bit just to show how pathetic he really was.

"It's no problem, really Blaine. We're best friends, we tell each other everything and we're always there for one another." She grabbed his hand to show she really meant it, suddenly Blaine felt very awkward.

"Um, yeah, totally." He replied weakly, wiping the last tears from his eyes, and giving her a half-hearted smile. She gave him a quick hug then turned around.

"Come on, the other's will be wondering if you're okay and you should really see the nurse about some of those cuts." She gave him a "worried mom" look.

"Nah, they would just wonder how I got them and then I'd have to tell them about the fight, and then I'd get in trouble. I'll be fine, really!" he said a little more enthusiastically this time.

"Suit yourself!" she shrugged, then they headed back to the lunch room to (try and) carry on their day as normal.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived home he was not in a good mood. He still had bits of chilli in his hair and on his clothes, the results of the fight seemed to sink in, and he had just been assigned a ton of math homework. All he wanted to do was go upstairs watch some TV and sleep the rest of the pain, physical and emotional, away. He opened the door, not bothering to let anyone know he was home, his dad would be at work late into the night and from the sound coming from the kitchen his mom was on the phone. He took his shoes off but carried them on the way to his room, he wanted to be left alone for as long as possible and as soon as his mother knew he was home she would insist on talking to him.<p>

"I don't know Karen I mean yes it would make sense if their dating but why wouldn't they tell us…" Blaine stopped dead in his tracks praying that his mom was talking about one of her stupid soap operas and not what he thinks she is. "Of course they like each other that's painfully obvious, but aren't daughters supposed to gossip to their moms about everything, hasn't Judy told you about a crush or something… well yeah but they've been good friends for a while… that's a little harder to explain…" There was an extra long pause. Blaine was both horrified and relieved by this conversation, horrified because Judy was his best friend and he didn't want his mom messing with his personal life, but relieved because his mom thought he liked a girl. She ha no idea about the truth! "I just don't see why Blaine wouldn't tell me… all right I'll let you go if Blaine isn't with her he'll be home in a minute too. All right bye Karen, talk to you later." While his mother went back to what he assumed was making dinner humming softly to the music floating through the sound system in their hose, Blaine silently crept back outside, took a couple deep breaths and prepared himself to go in and act like everything was completely normal. Well as normal as one could be covered in chilli and sporting a black eye.

* * *

><p>After he half explained his appearance to his mom, took a shower, and more or less finished all his homework Blaine was exhausted. Throwing himself on to his bed and closing his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed, indicating he had a text message.<p>

Hey has your mom been acting weird? – J

Blaine hesitated for a moment. If he didn't text her back she wouldn't keep bothering him, it was their unspoken agreement, yet right now he was kind of happy for the distraction, and falling asleep before nine would be sort of pathetic.

Define weird –B

_Well my mom has been asking all sorts of strange questions about you - J_

_Should I be concerned? –B_

_Maybe. She asked if you had girlfriend and stuff like that I think she's still trying to set us up :P –J_

Blaine stopped for a moment. Should he tell her about the phone conversation he overheard? Well he is keeping the biggest secret of his life from her, she sort of deserves to know about this.

_I think she thinks we're together already. I overheard my mom talking to yours on the phone, they might be planning something –B_

_WHAT! Oh I will give her a stern talking to! –J _

_Calm down there sister, remember last time that happened? –B_

_Oh shut up, my birthday was in three months and it wasn't even like the movie was a bad PG13 it was actually kinda weak! –J_

_Haha! Sure! ;) well I got to go to bed I'm kinda pooped. We'll talk about this tomorrow? –B_

_Wow you're going to bed now? That's sad :( -J_

_Oh sush you! I got in a fight today! –B_

_You know you can't use that as an excuse for everything right? –J_

_Damn! You caught me! –B_

_Haha! Good :D but seriously B are you okay? –J_

_Yeah I'm fine. :) ttyl! –B_

_Byee! Ttyl! –J_

Blaine threw his phone off to the side, not bothering to charge it, he could use Judy's if there was an emergency. Closing his eyes he tried to keep thoughts of the day out of his head, but his brain had different ideas. The words echoed in his ears '_such__ a__ stupid__ homo,__to__ gay__ to__ even__ stand__ up__ for__ himself__' _he felt tears start to run down his cheeks. He'd never be happy in life, no one would want to be with him. He was just some pathetic little boy crying about some stupid words! He always said that he didn't need anyone to be happy but he said that only because he knew he would never be able to find anyone, boy or girl, who would want to be with him. He then cried himself to sleep, trying to accept the sad reality of what he thought was his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your duet ideas! :) Thanks<strong>

**P.S. Last chapter I was telling you about how I changed my iPod passcode to a super long password. well when I wrote that password fanfiction decided to be stupid and remove it! anyway I've changed it back to a simple passcode but it used to be darren-criss-is-supermegafoxyawesomehot (it wouldn't let me write that as one word) :P I'm such a starkid!**


	4. Music, The Language of Love

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this is a bit late although I didn't tell you when it was planned to go up so on second though... this is perfectly on time! Yeah! ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their alerts and thanks to NightReaderTillDawn for my FIRST REVIEW! Your awesome and your PM's have been entertaining, so congratulations I now present you the title of awesome-est FanFiction reader EVER! :D**

**Today was a really good day! I had a friend over to "work on a project" but we were actually finished so we spent the whole day eating junk, and watching glee, then eclipse then new moon! It was awesome! **

**Don't really have anything else to say! :P**

**MsTalented25:)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter but it's always the same so just go look at chapter 1! I also don't own any of these awesome songs whose names I will give you at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Music, The Language of Love<span>

The day started off pretty normal for Judy. She got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, did her morning routine, drove to school, and went to her classes. First she had science, where her and Blaine were lab partners. They of course took advantage of this time to instead of work or do something productive, talk about how insane their mothers were and how they were going to explain that they are not dating. She then went to AP English, boring. Well actually here whole day could be summed up by that one word, boring. She sat through lunch, her and her friends discussing glee and honestly, that was the only thing she was looking forward to today! So when the final bell rang, Judy nearly jumped out of her seat and ran straight to glee. She knew she would be way early, but Blaine would probably get there at the same time so she could carry on their conversation from science.

"Oh Ms. Peters there you are, I need to speak with you for a moment." Judy's history teacher said to her.

"Sure thing Ms. Mullins, this wont take long will it I've got to get to glee?" she replied politely, even though she was slightly annoyed.

"Oh won't take long at all! I was just wondering how far along you and Blaine are coming on the project. Some other students seem to think the due date should be extended so I'm doing a little survey!" the woman explained.

"Well we've finished Part A and were doing the research for part B now. We've read over all the other parts Part E looks tricky and Part I looks pretty time consuming, but no we shouldn't need an extension." She tried to speak as quickly as possible, the last thing she wanted to be doing now is discussing her history project.

"Oh well that's wonderful!" chirped the teacher, "Of course I can't speak for anyone else, you two are some of the best in my class!"

"Thank you Ms. Mullins but if you'll excuse me I need to get to my glee rehearsal." She gave a quick nod and a smile then walked away quickly. She was now going to be late! Okay, well no she was still going to be early but not as early as she's hoped. Going as fast as she could without running, she rounded the corner to the choir room, but slowed down when she heard the soft sound of music. For a second she panicked thinking that maybe she actually was late, but no her watch said it didn't start for another 15 minutes, and her watch was synchronized with the school clock.

"I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be"<p>

She gasped quietly, that was Blaine. She would recognize that voice anywhere, yet this time it sounded different. Just him and the piano, you could hear every little bit of raw emotion just pouring from his soul. She peeked into the room, his eyes were closed, a look of hurt on his face. She had never seen Blaine look so, _broken._ She just wanted to run over and give him a hug, tell him that everything was fine and that she loved him- whoah! 'Where did that come from?' She thought, sure she had always had a crush on him but _love_? It was such a strong word yet it sounded so right.

"I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through"

A single tear rolled now the boy's face, and Judy felt herself choke up. The song was just so emotional, so moving! She needed to be with that boy, and she needed to be with him soon. She quickly decided right then and there, no thought whatsoever, by the next weekend Blaine Anderson will be hers!

"Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize"

Throughout the bridge his voice grew more confident and more powerful, holding the last note he stood up, not taking his hands off the keys, and a small smile appeared. Judy literally swooned, the boy had the voice of an angel, and now that he was singing with such strength he simply had to sing lead at the assembly. How could everyone not fall in love with him?

"Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through"

As he finished the song a single lonesome tear ran down his face and Judy could feel the hot tears on her own cheeks. Blaine Anderson was perfect in every way. His looks, his attitude, his personality, his character, and his voice, all perfect.

"And that is why you need to sing lead at the assembly." Judy stated slowly walking into the room.

"What? Judy! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked surprised and nervous.

"Well this is the choir room and glee club does start in," she looked at her watch, "11 minutes." She gave him what she hoped was somewhat of a flirty smile.

"Right, yeah, sorry." Blaine said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"Oh don't apologize, that was amazing!" she said, being completely truthful. She would do anything to duet with that boy. Then an idea struck her. A duet! That was how she would tell Blaine how she felt. She'd ask him to practice a duet with her, she'd pick a nice romantic song, then if he seemed to be reciprocating her feeling she would just go for it! She had been so preoccupied with thinking about her plan she didn't notice Blaine start to mutter incoherently.

"No, I mean, I'm not that good, I mean, really? Do- do you think so? No, no that's crazy, I'm not that good-"

"Hey!" she cut him off, "You were fantastic, in fact, I have an- an audition coming up and I need to perform this duet, um, so could you practice it with me?" she stumbled over her words thinking on the spot.

"Okay, sure! What song would it be?" he asked sounding a bit more confident.

"Uh, um…" Judy panicked, she needed time to think of the perfect song. She would listen to all 5000 songs on her iPod until she found the perfect one. "I'll uh, I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay cool, can't wait!" Blaine said giving her one of those gorgeous smiles that made her heart melt.

"Hey guys! What up?" Katie strolled into the classroom with Maddy and Cassie in tow.

"Nothing much, just trying to convince Blaine he needs to take the solo at the assembly." Judy said with a shrug and a look in Blaine's direction. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"I told you I'd think about it." He said annoyed at his friends constant pestering.

"What no! There's no thinking to be done you _are_ doing the solo at the assembly and there's nothing you can do about it!" Katie said looking quite worried, clutching to Maddy's arm as if her life depended on it.

"Calm down," Cassie said with an eye roll, "Blaine will do the solo if he wants to and he wont if he doesn't, now can we shut up about it?" she asked turning towards Judy.

"Fine." Judy said looking defeated.

"Thank you Cassie! At least someone understands." Blaine said.

"Oh I don't understand, I agree with them fully. You have the best voice in the group and it would suck if you didn't show it. I just can't stand listening to them whine about it all the time." Cassie said with an annoyed look at Blaine. He simply groaned and leaned back in his chair, while the other's giggled at him. Soon the others arrived and the lesson got started, but Judy couldn't focus at all. All she could think about was her duet with Blaine and what song would make him like her as much as she liked him.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up the long beautifully well kept path to Judy's front door, waving to his mom as she drove off. He rang the bell and waited a couple minutes, no answer. He pounded his fist against the wood, maybe the bell was broken, but still no answer. Sighing he came to one conclusion, Judy was home alone listening to music and probably didn't remember he was coming over, so he let himself in. Sure enough there she was dancing away in the living room with her headphones blaring so loud Blaine could hear the music as she sang along.<p>

"Operator, operator  
>Don't call me<br>I'll call you later  
>Operator ,Operator<br>I'm just fine  
>I'll call you later<p>

Why Would I wanna be  
>Anybody else but me?<br>I'm never gonna Fake it  
>Why would i ever be<br>Anybody else but me?  
>I know I'm gonna make it<br>Without a doubt  
>I know what I'm about<br>I'm everything I'll ever wanna be  
>A girl like me"<p>

Blaine then realized he had let himself in unannounced and now was watching Judy run around like a crazy person. When she saw him she was definitely going to be mad! He figured if he didn't make his presence known soon, it would be considered kind of creepy, so he started singing along with her.

"The Magazines are messin' up Reality  
>It's Entertaining!<br>As long as we don't ever take it seriously  
>We'll keep on laughin'"<p>

She was stunned for a second but quickly joined back in, unplugging her headphones so that the music was playing through the speaker of the iPod.

"Operator, operator  
>Don't call me<br>I'll call you later  
>Operator, Operator<br>I'm just fine  
>I'll call you later<p>

Why Would I wanna be  
>Anybody else but me?<br>I'm never gonna Fake it  
>Why would I ever be<br>Anybody else but me?  
>I know I'm gonna make it<br>Without a doubt  
>I know what I'm about<br>I'm everything I'll ever wanna be  
>A girl like me"<p>

For the bridge they circled around each other in some strange unplanned yet perfect choreography, taking turns singing the lines and even harmonizing a bit at the end.

"I don't wanna lose control  
>I don't wanna sell my soul<br>I don't wanna be no:  
>Drastic, Spastic, Superficial Plastic clone"<p>

They just rocked out for the rest of it running all over the place, they even started to jump on the couch for a bit. They were being total dorks, but they didn't care because it was a hell of a lot of fun!

"Operator, operator  
>Don't call me<br>I'll call you later  
>Operator, Operator<br>I'm just fine  
>I'll call you later<p>

Why Would I wanna be  
>Anybody else but me?<br>I'm never gonna Fake it  
>Why would i ever be<br>Anybody else but me?  
>I know I'm gonna make it<br>Why would I wanna be just another wanna be  
>I'm never gonna be never ever gonna be<br>Without a doubt I know what I'm about  
>I'm everything I'll ever wanna be<br>A girl like me  
>A girl like me<br>A girl like me  
>A girl like me!"<p>

Finishing the song they collapsed on the couch, laughing away.

"Is that the song we're doing for our duet? Because we totally just killed it!" Blaine asked a little out of breath.

"No I had a different idea for our duet. Come on I'll show you!" she said dragging him to her room and rifling through her desk to find what Blaine guessed would be the sheet music for their duet.

"Uh wow interesting choice." He said a little uncomfortably. The song Judy had chosen was not something Blaine had expected.

"Well how about we just get started then!" Judy said cheerfully, gesturing for Blaine to go ahead.

"Um okay." He muttered then took a deep breath. This was only a performance, there was no way Judy had chosen this song for ulterior motives or something, no it was just a really good song.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"

Now it was Judy's turn and Blaine was getting worried about her song choice because the look she was giving him was something he's never seen before. She was looking at him as if he was the only thing that mattered, and he didn't matter at all!

"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard"<p>

Now it was the chorus and they were both singing. Truthfully Blaine as looking for a way out of this, it was making him extremely uncomfortable!

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh"<p>

Suddenly a miracle happened! Blaine was saved from continuing by his cell phone beeping, alerting him to a new text message.

"Oh darn it who is that?" Judy asked.

"I don't know I'll check." Blaine said quickly grabbing the phone.

_Hey! I back everyone up btw I think you should sing lead at the assembly to! –Maddy_

Blaine suppressed an eye roll, would they give it up about the damn assembly! Suddenly his phone beeped again.

_Seriously Blaine everyone wants you to do it so just admit that you're an attention whore and you would love to sing lead kay? :) –Katie_

"Well who is it?" Judy asked looking very annoyed.

"It's uh, my mom. She needs me home for, a thing, like right now, so bye!" Blaine said quickly.

"Oh well bye then." Judy said looking disappointed and not all together convinced.

Blaine practically ran from the room. It's not that he didn't like Judy, her crush was quite flattering, but could it have come at a worse time! What Blaine needed right now was someone he could talk to, someone who wouldn't judge him, now if he tried to open up to Judy he would probably end up hurting her feelings. This whole thing was so damn frustrating! Why couldn't Blaine be normal? His life would just be so much easier if he liked girls. If he liked girls he would probably reciprocate Judy's feelings and then they could be the happy couple their moms wanted them to be, but no, Blaine could never be what anyone wanted him to be. He'd always just be a disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>So the songs were:<strong>

**Not Alone - Darren Criss**

**Operator - Shiloh**

**Lucky - Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

**I didn't really want to use Lucky. I like the song but I try not to use songs that have already been on glee, but I couldn't think of anything better so if you have a problem too bad! **

**Reviews are awesome... just saying!**


	5. Awkward Moments and Ruined Friendships

**HEY! So yes this was supposed to go up last night but I have a good reason! We have two computers and my brother was on the new one so I went to the old one to write and upload but for some reason it wouldn't let me so I was just going to wait until my brother was off** **the computer so I could quickly upload the chapter, but I sort of fell asleep before he got off the computer! :P so yeah, sorry bout that!**

**Has anyone else heard Let It Snow from the glee Christmas album? What am I saying of course most of you have and if you haven't go listen to it right now! Well, no actually read this first then go listen to it. Or you could listen to it while reading this ... yeah do that! :) I loved, they did a very good job with one of my favourite Christmas songs and I've never heard it as a duet but it was AWESOME! It better be included in the episode or else I'm going to be very P.O.-ed!**

** Anyway! Thanks for reading!**

**MsTalented25**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read this? I don't think so but if you really do care about this this will be the last time I write it for this story, cause things haven't changed. I (sadly) haven't suddenly inherited glee so yeah! **

* * *

><p><span>Awkward Moments and Ruined Friendships<span>

It shouldn't have been this hard to get to Spanish. All Blaine had to do was stop at his locker that was halfway between English and Spanish in the language hall, it should take three minutes five tops if he stopped to talk to someone, but instead he carried his Spanish stuff with him to English then did a large loop around so he could come up the other direction. Why you ask? Judy. He had been avoiding Judy ever since that duet last week. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, but he didn't want to have to face her knowing he couldn't do what she truly wanted him to. The thing was if it was any other girl he might play along, pretend to like them back, "get together" with them, just so that no one would get any ideas, but he couldn't do that to Judy. He couldn't play with her feelings and he definitely couldn't use her, she was just too important to Blaine he could never hurt her. So when he walked into his Spanish class to see everyone else already seated and staring at him, he felt a little pang of guilt at his reason.

"¿Llega tarde el Sr. Anderson, dónde estuvo usted?" Sra. Deligato asked him when he entered. Although Blaine was very good at school, Spanish was not one of his strong points, so he just stood there with an apologetic look on his face. The woman sighed, obviously annoyed at her students lack of progress, "You're late Mr. Anderson, where were you?" she repeated in English this time.

"Sorry." he muttered then quickly took his seat next to Angie.

"You all right?" she whispered, a look of concern on her face. Blaine glanced at the teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention, then placed a piece of paper between them.

**It****'****s ****kind**** of**** complicated **he wrote, avoiding eye contact. Angie slid the paper in her direction and started writing.

_**Talk**__** to **__**me**__,_ was all it said.

**I**** can****'****t ****really ****do**** that ****we****'****ll**** get**** in**** trouble.** He replied trying to avoid talking, or writing, about it. Angie was too smart though and rolled her eyes at him.

_**That's not what I mean, just write it. **_

**Well it's kind of a long story and I really think we should talk about it properly.**

_**All right follow my lead.**_

She gave Blaine a sly smile before making her face with a look of pain and raising her hand. " Sra. Deligato, I'm feeling dizzy can I go to the nurses office?"

"Fine, but take someone with you." The woman replied with little smirked triumphantly at Blaine while he just shook his head disbelievingly.

"See this is where my acting skills really pay off!" she said once they got into the hallway. When Blaine's expression didn't change at all her voice softened a bit. "Hey, tell me what's wrong."

"Can I trust you? Because I really want to talk about this but if your going to judge me or tell anyone or laugh at me or something I don't think I can do it so can you just promise me you'll listen and no matter what you won't tell anyone? Please?" he pleaded. Angie wasn't ever his best friend, but she was nice enough and never in his 2 years of knowing her had he heard her say anything bad about anybody. He felt like he could trust her and he had been carrying this with him for too long, he just needed to let it out!

"Of course Blaine, anything you tell me will remain a complete secret." She replied with so much sincerity that Blaine couldn't hold out any longer.

"Okay so I'll start at the very beginning. Well… I'm not really sure where that is so I guess I'll just... um… okay, so I was singing an _emotional_song and Judy heard it and I guess she really liked it so she asked me to help her with a duet." He paused for a moment to let Angie process, this was painful enough once he couldn't repeat it.

"So wait, why's that bad?" she asked a bit confused.

"Well I went over to her house to practice and everything was normal and we had fun, until I found out what song she had picked." He took a deep breath, Angie gave him a questioning look. "Lucky," he answered and she gave a nod in realization. Blaine had guessed Judy told all her girls about her crush on him. "I just couldn't handle it! The way she was looking at me, everything, it was kind of scary." He stopped talking, not really knowing what else to say, but from the look on Angie's face he knew this conversation was far from over.

"Blaine," she started, "Is there any particular reason you're so freaked out by Judy's crush on you? I mean you guys are good friends, but is it just that, or is there something more?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to pry or push him too far, just help if he was ready. The thing was, Blaine was ready. He had just been looking for someone he could trust, and with the whole Judy situation he had been a bit distracted and overwhelmed, but he needed to tell someone _now!_He needed to get it out, lift the weight off his chest as it was usually put.

"I haven't told anyone before." He stated in a shaky voice.

"It's okay." She assured him. "Remember when I used to get horrible stage fright?" she asked. Blaine nodded, remembering her sudden panic attacks, the hyperventilating, and the vomit, it was awful! " Well, one day when my big sister came to watch she looked me right in the eye and said 'You're better than this! All you need to do is man up and have a little courage!' Now I loved my sister dearly, still do, and I trusted her so I took her advice and just had some courage. It worked, as you know I never had stage fright again. Trust me Blaine, all you need is _courage._" She finished giving him a reassuring nod, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes preparing himself. It felt silly, getting this worked up about it, she obviously knew but once he said it, he wouldn't be able to take it back and that scared him. 'Courage' he thought to himself.

"Okay, well I guess I'm… I'm sort of… gay." He dropped his gaze, not knowing what to expect. To his surprised Angie started to chuckle.

"_Sort__ of_ gay?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Okay fine, _really_ gay. I'm super, straight-as-a-rainbow gay! Happy?" he matched her joking tone rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, just checking." She said. "But seriously Blaine, I'm proud of you, for being so courageous. It wasn't that bad was it? I mean, we're still just as good friends, if not better."

"Yeah," he replied, "It actually felt really good to get that out of my system. I've been keeping it bottled in for so long you know? I just, feel like I can be myself now."

"You could always be yourself, now you just wont have any secrets." She gave him one of those rare smiles, and took his hand. "Besides I've always wanted a gay best friend!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well don't get your hopes up too high, I'm still not into fashion and all that stuff, don't think now you can drag me along on your shopping trips just so I can carry your bags." He said, feeling really good about how casually they could talk about this.

"Hmm… we'll work on that." She started to drag him down they hall. "Now my only question is, are you going to tell the others?"

"Definitely, I don't know how soon but now that I've told you I'm pretty sure I can tell the others too." He said for once truly believing his words.

"Awesome!" she squealed, "Well I think you deserve a soda. I'll buy for you, come on." She started pulling him towards the vending machines in the front foyer.

"You do realize we're skipping school right?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Technically we're not skipping school, we're still in the building and we had permission to leave the classroom, but yeah I'm well aware that we could potentially get in loads of trouble." She giggled. Blaine just shook his head, 'Why did I of all people get stuck with this lot?' he thought to himself. 'Then again what would I do without them!'

* * *

><p>So far the day had been going great. He had finally told someone his secret, they hadn't gotten in trouble for skipping class, and he had gotten a free soda! That was until Judy approached him in the hall, and he immediately started to feel very nervous and awkward.<p>

"Hey Blaine," she greeted him as if everything was normal. "So I hope your not busy because tonight I thought you could come over and we could work on the project!" Oh crap. The project! Blaine had completely forgotten about the history project. Searching for a way out of it Blaine realized he didn't have one. He had to talk to Judy sometime, she had to be the next person he told and what better opportunity than when they were alone working together.

"Um… yeah. Sounds great." He muttered giving her a halfhearted smile.

"Perfect!" she chirped, giving him a smile and a little wave as she walked away. Blaine slumped against his locker. He couldn't keep doing this to her, he had to tell her _tonight._He just hoped to god that nothing would change between them after he did.

* * *

><p>The walk home had been silent, awkward and tense. For Blaine it was also terrifying, he kept going over what he planned to say in his head. 'I have something to tell you … it's very private and important … I'm gay … (and hopefully) I'm glad this hasn't changed anything.' They arrived at her house and once again Judy's mom wasn't home, well at least he won't have to worry about her overhearing him.<p>

"Drink?" Judy asked from the kitchen with her head in the fridge.

"Water will be fine thanks." He said. It was very unusual how strange he was acting, he usually would go help himself to whatever in the fridge and not worry, Judy's house was one of the few places he could totally be himself but now it didn't really feel right. Judy grabbed a bag of chips then walked up stairs Blaine following close behind. They got to her room and sat on her bed, like usual, Blaine making sure he put extra distance between himself and her.

"So," she said shuffling a little closer to him, "How about we do part C together?" Blaine just gave a small nod in response. "So for question 1 we have to…" Blaine was finding it very hard to focus on the homework, weather it be the fact that he was actually going to tell her today, or the fact that he had no idea how she was going to react, or that she was sitting extremely close and every time he shifted away she would shift closer, but whatever it was it was making it difficult to seem normal. "So what do you think about 3?" Judy asked bringing him back to the real world.

"Um… sorry what?" he said a little weakly.

"Are you okay Blaine?" she asked pushing their book off her lap, "You seem a bit out of it today." Blaine took a deep breath, now or never, he couldn't back out now or he wouldn't be able to do it later and then he would never get his best friend back to normal.

"Judy, I have something to tell you and I'm kind of nervous about it so please don't get freaked out or anything." He paused 'courage," he reminded himself, building up confidence but before he could continue a weird smile crossed Judy's face and she started speaking.

"It's okay Blaine, I get it, and I just want to let you know I feel the same way." Before Blaine could register anything she had just said she leaned forward crashing their lips together. '_HOLY__CRAP!__WHAT__THE__HELL?__SHE__'__S__KISSING__ME!__' _WAS ALL Blaine could think before throwing her off of him and jumping to the other side of the room, putting as much space between them as possible.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted panicking. How could she do this? Yes he knew that she liked him but she didn't know he felt that way about her because he didn't! Sure their friendship was a little rocky the past week or so but he was just about to fix that then she had to go and drop the atomic bomb and kiss him. 'That's it.' He decided, 'No more putting it off or worrying, she already screwed up this friendship telling her can't make it any worse.' So he took a deep breath and prepared to tell her the secret that only one other person on the planet knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was necessary! I actually wrote directly in my notes:<strong>

** -Judy kisses Blaine**

**-He freaks out**

**-DRAMATIC CLIFF HANGER!**

**Yeah! I'm weird like that! :P Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**P.S. I would like to start a prompt fic. It will just be a bunch of Klaine one shots so if you have any ideas please PM or review this story!**


	6. Secrets For You

**Yeah so... I'm still alive! :D Please forgive me but I've had a lot going on and a mammoth amount of homework and some serious writers block. I know I've disappointed you all, I'm sorry! :'(**

**This story was originally supposed to have 7 chapters bout I couldn't figure out how to do that without making them really short so you have one kinda long chapter instead!**

**This is the last chapter of my first story! That is awesome and this got a grand total of (drum roll...) 90 visitors! Thanks guys that's amazing! Special thanks to NightReaderTillDawn who has been awesome and reviewed and kept me sane with her awesome PMs! You rock! :)**

**And without further ado!**

**MsTalented25**

* * *

><p><span>Secret's For You<span>

"What the hell was that?" Blaine shouted angrily.

"Well... I just... I mean… Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Judy spluttered finally realizing that he didn't feel the same. "This is all my fault! I just assumed, but you don't and oh my god I ruined everything! You hate me. You hate me and you never want to see me again. Oh my god I'm such a terrible person! I'm so sorry!" she stopped as her rambles turned into choked back sobs. Blaine hesitated for just one awkward moment before crossing back and purring his arm around her.

"Listen it's okay. Yeah, you screwed up big time, but I don't hate you." All Judy could do in response was cry into his shoulder and it made her feel so pathetic. "I actually have been meaning to talk to you for a while now… about something… important." She looked up with a questioning look.

"Hmm?" she murmured with a small sniff.

"Well this is really hard for me so please just listen. Promise?" He said very nervously.

"Of course!" she said now very curious.

"Well the reason why I don't like you like that is probably because… your not… my _type.__" _He fumbled over his word nervously.

"What… what do you mean I'm not your _type?__"_ she said a bit offended.

"Uh…" he took a deep breath. "Okay I'm just going to come right out and say it… I'm gay." Judy's eyes grew wide and her breath caught for a moment. She had never even considered the possibility and now that he said it, it did kind of make sense.

"Oh, well why didn't you just tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Well because you had this crush on me and I didn't know how you would react and… and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He muttered a little sheepishly, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Blaine listen," she said turning his head gently so that he was forced to look directly at her, "You can tell me _anything,_okay? As long as you're telling the truth, I will never get upset. No secrets all right?" she asked staring at him intently. All Blaine could do was give a nod in response for fear of crying. For a while, they just sat with each other in comfortable silence, until Judy broke it with a curious question. "So, am I the first person you've told?"

"Um… no actually." He said sitting up "I spoke to Angie about it earlier."

"Oh cool!" She said sounding genuinely happy for him, "Are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Yeah, I'll probably tell Cass and the girls tomorrow or something." He said with a little shrug.

"What… um… what about your parents?" she asked cautiously. Blaine's eyes went wide and he actually looked scared.

"Oh my gosh! I hadn't even thought about that yet!" he said sounding panicked, "My dad is going to flip!"

"Hey hey! Calm down." Judy said not wanting him to pass out or something, "Just remember, when you do tell them I'll be behind you the whole way!"

"Thanks Jude." He said using his old nickname for her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"No problem Blainey-boo!" she said in a teasing tone, Blaine groaned. "Come on we have history to finish!" Judy laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day the group of musical outcasts gathered around their lunch table. Three of these members knew a secret that had changed them. Three of them were destined to find out soon, all that was needed was a little something to get them started.<p>

"So my dad is out of town this weekend and my mom said it's okay if I invite some friends over for a girls weekend! Friday night anyone?" Judy said excitedly.

"Cool! I can be over after hockey practice, probably about six." Cassie said.

"Yeah I'll come over at about five." Katie said, "I'll give you a ride." She added turning towards Maddy who smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great to me! Can I just walk home with you though? My mom and dad work late so I wouldn't be able to get a ride other wise." Angie asked.

"Of course, that shouldn't be a problem." Judy chirped. "How about you Blaine?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't know I was included in this girls night." He said I little surprised, a little pleased.

"Of course you are!" Judy said while everyone nodded in agreement. "It can be a girls and Blaine night! My mom will be fine with is she loves you, you can come home with me and Angie!"

"All right, great!" Blaine said giving Judy a questioning look, she just gave him a sweet innocent smile… and that was what worried him most. She definitely had plans.

* * *

><p>That Friday after glee, the trio walked home talking animatedly about one thing or another. Blaine was vaguely aware that these were the only two people who knew his secret, and that was strangely comforting.<p>

"So Blaine," Judy said giving him a look. Blaine immediately was worried, Judy was going into her dictating crazy modes. "I arranged this get together to give you a chance to talk to everybody."

"About what?" Blaine asked sheepishly, even though he knew the answer.

"You're secret you promised you'd tell all the girls about." Judy stated casually.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Angela said cutting in, "You told her?" she asked Blaine, he nodded in response. "Oh my god!" she squealed giving him a big hug.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Blaine said laughing a little at his friends antics. "First of all I never promised you anything," he said looking at Judy, "And second of all I was going to wait a little while before I told the rest of the group."

"Why?" the girls asked in unison.

"Well…because…because…um, you know." Blaine sputtered not able to come up with a good excuse.

"Exactly." Judy stated giving him a death glare. "You know they'll be fine with it and you already told us so there's no reason not to tell them." Blaine gave an exasperated groan.

"Don't they deserve to know?" Angie asked quietly, all sweet and innocent. Judy may be the controlling one but Angie was an evil little genius.

"Fine!" Blaine gave in, "But I'm telling them all at once, Katie won't be able to hold it in long enough to let me tell Cassie myself."

"Sure, sure!" Judy said jumping up and down, Angie squealed again and gave him another hug, which Judy quickly joined in on.

"Let's go!" Angie said breaking out of the hug, grabbing his hand, and running ahead with Judy not far behind. 'These two are going to be the end of me!' Blaine thought to himself, but even he couldn't keep the smile off his face with their infectious joy.

* * *

><p>Katie and Maddy had arrived a little bit late, Katie was complaining about her brother, they had all talked and laughed because they knew if they started the movie or anything else Cassie would kill them. Blaine found it quite hard to be his normal, enthusiastic self when he knew that by the end of tonight he would either have five great best friends or 2 best friends and three ex-friends who now hate him. His friends were discussing some television show they all liked, while Blaine just kept looking out the window to see when Cassie would show.<p>

"You okay Blaine?" Angie asked looking a bit worried.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine!" he assured her a bit half heartedly. The others just shrugged, Katie giving him a confused and questioning look. As his friends returned to their conversation Blaine returned to staring out the window. It was only another few minutes before the grey SUV was pulling into the driveway and the final member of their group had arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Cassie called when she walked in through the door. The others barely noticed her they were laughing too hard at something Katie had said. "No please, don't all get up at once." She muttered sarcastically flopping herself onto the couch.

"Hey Cassie." Angie said once she had controlled her fit of giggles.

"So what are we going to do first? Movie?" Katie asked.

"Later." Judy waved off that suggestion. "How about we just talk a bit longer now that everyone's here." She gave a meaningful look at Blaine. Suddenly his stomach churned and his throat closed up. If he went through with this, and Judy would make him, he would be telling another 3 people. That would be more than doubling how many knew before!

"Whatever." Katie shrugged.

"So anyone got any news, or gossip, or something they've been meaning to tell everyone for while now?" she said staring directly at Blaine. He gave her a panicked look and a little shake of the head, but the daggers Judy was giving him with her eyes meant that if he didn't tell them, she probably would.

"Am I missing something here?" Cassie asked a little confused.

"Yes." Judy muttered quietly.

"Okay, what's going on? Blaine, you have barley said anything since we've been here. You're usually chatty Kathy so spill." Katie added crossing her arms.

"Okay so I guess there's a reason we're having this little party tonight. You know Judy always has to make a big deal out of everything. I've been meaning to tell you guys this for a couple days now, I mean Angie and Judy already know, so I just want to make everything equal." He paused for a second, the three girls in the dark gave him questioning looks, and the two who knew gave him encouraging ones. "I'm gay." He said. There was a stunned silence everyone waiting, Angie, Judy stared at the other three girls who all stared at Blaine with shocked expressions. Maddy was the first to do anything, her face broke into a smile and she crossed the room quickly to give Blaine a hug.

"You are so brave!" she whispered to him so that no one else heard. Blaine pulled away from the hug and stared at her with a look of shock and amazement, that was the first time she had ever spoken to him. She just held a finger to her lip as if to say 'Don't tell.' Blaine nodded, understanding.

"Thank you." He said. Soon the other two had crossed the room and were simultaneously giving him a bear hug successfully suffocating him.

"Nothing changes." Cassie said.

"Agreed, we're still just as good of friends." Katie said in voice soft voice that was rarely heard from her.

"Group hug!" Judy yelled as everyone joined together and collapsed on the couch with fits of laughter.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's start the movie!" Angie said jumping up from her seat to put the DVD in the player.

* * *

><p>After two movies, four pizzas, seventeen cans of pop, eight bags of chips and six ice cream sundaes all topped with a scary amount of toppings, it was no wonder the six teens couldn't get to sleep. So at three in the mourning they were all piled in the basement trying not to wake Judy's mom.<p>

"Hey I just realized something!" Katie said excitedly.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Now we can still talk about boys even though Blaine's here!" Blaine laughed as all the girls realized the same.

"Yeah! Okay me first!" Angie said bouncing in her seat a little, she may be the smallest of them all but she had ate the most and was still on a bit of a sugar high. "I have a new crush." She declared dramatically.

"New?" Blaine asked feeling a bit left out, "There was an old crush?"

"You need to learn the rules Blaine, we do not speak of loves lost." Cassie scolded.

"Okay sorry." He said a bit amused, he had not yet seen this side of his friends and it was quite entertaining. "Anything else I should know?"

"Friendships shall not be damaged even if two people like the same boy." Judy explained.

"Okay anything else?" asked to be sure.

"If something happens you have to immediately update everyone in the group." Katie said with Maddy eagerly nodding at her shoulder.

"I won't have to worry about that." Blaine said a little sadly.

"You never know." Judy said with a comforting grin. Blaine just sighed.

"Anything else?"

"No I think that's it." Cassie said with a smile.

"So as I was saying," Angie started sounding at bit annoyed "I guess I kind of like Ryan."

"Oooh" a couple of the girls teased.

"Shut up!" Angie said throwing a pillow at Katie who had been making faces.

"Wait, tall, blonde, soccer playing Ryan?" Blaine asked still trying to get up to speed.

"Is there any other?" Angie asked.

"True." Blaine agreed.

"So," Katie said. "Cutest boy?"

"Ryan." Angie said immediately.

"Well duh!" Katie said. "That boy had the face of an angel!"

"Please!" Judy said, "That boy is overrated!"

"Oh really, and who do you like now that things definitely won't work out for you and Blaine?" Katie said with a bit of a playful edge to her voice.

"No one." Judy stated simply. "I'm a single woman and a damn proud one at that!" she declared slamming her fist on the table.

"Amen to that!" Cassie agreed. "Seriously none of the guys are worthy of a date, Blaine's the best looking and most mature but he's off the market for all of us." Blaine started choking on his coke.

"What?" he sputtered.

"It's true, you're the best boyfriend material and you're gay." Katie said a little sadly.

"I mean we've all had a crush on you at one point or another." Angie said with a shrug.

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. They all nodded. He had no idea how to respond to this, he supposed it was a compliment in some strange twisted way.

"So Blaine who do you think is the cutest?" Judy asked, just as eager to get off the topic of crushes on Blaine as he was. All Blaine could do was look at the carpet and try to show the least amount of emotion as possible.

"Um… I don't really know." He mumbled. Obviously his friends didn't buy it.

"Ooooh! I know that look! You like someone! Spill!" Angie squealed and all the girls crowded around him like he was a Christmas present.

"It's stupid, he's straight, I have no chance." Blaine grumbled.

"Hey, we thought you were straight and we've been friends for like five years." Cassie said with a shrug. She did have a point.

"Fine, it's Anthony." He said burying his face in a pillow.

"The one in band?" Katie asked. Blaine gave a nod, not lifting his head. "He plays guitar right?" another nod. Suddenly Blaine felt a large weight on his back and soon realized it was one of his insane friends.

"Blainey-Boo!" Judy squealed from where she was awkwardly trying to give him a hug.

"Ow! Get off me Jude, it's not that big a deal." Blaine grumbled, sitting up.

"You're right, you're right." Judy said with a cool nod, before breaking into a huge grin and having a minor spasm attack. Before he knew it all his friends were on top of him and he was being doggy piled. All he could do was laugh. It had been a crazy, rough, great week and without his friends Blaine didn't think he could survive it! 'They may be completely bonkers, but they're the best friends anyone could ask for.' He thought to himself with a smile and a warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! :D<strong>

**Can you tell I went a little overkill on the cheesiness? A warm feeling in his heart? REALLY? Well I never have been too good at endings!  
><strong>

**Over all I think this story turned out pretty good for my first try. I have a lot of other ideas including one for a sequel to this! **

**Please Review because if you read this far you probably liked it and it will only take like two seconds! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? ;)  
><strong>


End file.
